


Edit: The Right Thing

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Good Omens [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Graphic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds
Summary: My bit for the 2019-2020 Good Omens Big Bang with the fabulousilarualand her absolutely amazing ficall our seams and scarsgo shower it with love!!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402738
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	Edit: The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilarual (Ilarual)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilarual/gifts).



> My bit for the 2019-2020 Good Omens Big Bang with the fabulous [ ilarual ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilarual/pseuds/ilarual)and her absolutely amazing fic [all our seams and scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455535) go shower it with love!!

[reblog](http://bit.ly/316uCVF) || [deviantART ](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/The-Right-Thing-828530886)

[-comments are appreciated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455535>all%20our%20seams%20and%20scars</a>%0A<p%20align=)

[-please no reposting without my expressed written permission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455535>all%20our%20seams%20and%20scars</a>%0A<p%20align=)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455535>all%20our%20seams%20and%20scars</a>%0A<p%20align=)[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
